She Wishes on Stars
by Hyper Star Girl
Summary: It had been two weeks since she had broken up with Inu. It had been two weeks since she caught Inu with Kikyo. It had been two weeks since she kissed Syaoran. It had been two weeks since she realized that she wanted to be with Syaoran. SS, ET, etc.
1. It's Over

Author's note: Hello everyone! This is my new story... I'm finally back on the computer! Yay! So, this first chapter is kind of depressing, but it will get better and funnier and cute and romantic and... Yeah... But this chapter is needed in order for the rest of the story to work... You'll understand in further chapters. So, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura... TEAR

She Wishes on Stars

Sakura sighed as she rolled over on her bed for the fifth time that morning. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock. It was 7:04 in the morning... She had only slept four hours. She shut her eyes and burried her head into her pillow. Breaking up was really hard. Last night Sakura had broken up with her boyfriend of one month, Inu, partially because he was moving from her hometown of Tomoeda. Although it had been a very short amount of time, Sakura had gotten attached... And fallen in love.

_"I just... I don't even know what's going on in my own life, and I don't want to drag you around in it. In fact, I don't think I want a relationship."_

_"Then why didn't you tell me before? Why are you telling me this now?"_

_"I didn't know until today."_

_"So... This is why you've been acting like this..."_

_"It's just... It moved really fast..."_

_"You're the one that made it move fast!" _He was the one that said "I love you" first, he was the one who would talk about kids and marriage. She had just been the innocent by-stander that sat wide-eyed because she never knew a guy would talk about that so early.

_"I know... It's just, I was going with how I felt... And I just don't feel the same way I did before..."_

_"So... You didn't really love me..."_

_"I don't know... I don't think I even really know what love is." _At that moment, all Sakura could do was snort into the phone. _"I mean, come on, we barely know each other..."_

_"Yeah! But I know that I love you."_

_"What? What do you love about me?"_

_"I don't know... I just... Do. I know when I am and I know that I do love you. I don't know why, it doesn't make sense... NONE of this has made sense. I never just jumped into a relationship with anyone, but it felt right, so I went with it..."_

Inu sighed into the phone. _"Sakura... I'm sorry... But I do care about you, a lot. It's just... I'm moving, and I don't know what I want..."_

Sakura made a sigh through her nostrils. He was doing the break-up dance, but she had enough of just waiting. _"Okay, it's over."_

Sakura sat up and swung her legs over the side. She had left her laptop in Tomoyo's bedroom to charge, and since she couldn't sleep, she thought she'd begin her "cleansing" of the relationship on her MySpace. (A.K.A. Take Inu off her top so she wouldn't have to see his picture and ball hysterically, change her status to Single, delete all pictures of him or them together, etc...) She walked into Tomoyo's bedroom quietly and tried to sneak to her computer, but Tomoyo's dark head rose from her bed.

"Hey..." She said tiredly.

You see, two years ago, it turned out that Fujitaka had a drug problem and began to abuse Sakura. Sakura ran away and Sonomi took her in, and Fujitaka was forced to give Sonomi custody unless he wanted to go to jail, which custody would have been given to Sonomi anyway. Sonomi always had sneaky tricks up her sleeve to help the girls.

"Hey, sorry, I can't sleep... Just getting my computer."

"No problem... You okay?" Sakura went into Tomoyo's bedroom shortly after the conversation, woke her up, and told her what was happening. Tomoyo wasn't the happiest we'll say... No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with her Sakura-chan!

"Fine! ... I'm fine..." Sakura smiled and began walking out. "If you want, you can come in my room and hang out when you wake up."

"Kay." Then Tomoyo's head laid back down and she was out. It amazed Sakura how Tomoyo could just pass out.

Sakura continued out and headed to her bedroom. The walls were painted light pink and had glow in the dark stars all over them. She had bunk beds with a bedspread that was very... Cosmic. If you didn't know any better, you'd think Sakura was a Raver, but she just liked glow in the dark things... And jewelry. She sat down with her lap top and did the cleansing. By the time that she was done the only traces of existance of her's and Inu's relationship were comments and blogs that she wrote. Speaking of blogs, she had written last night about the fact that she thought they might break up but it hadn't been confirmed. And since her friends wanted to know, and she had nothing else to do... She blogged...

**So, last night (more like this morning...) we officially broke up. I'm not going to type what was talked about, because it's not really worth causing drama (or rather, more of it) just because of it... If you knew what happened you'd understand what I'm saying...**

**Everything I'm typing is probably confusing actually, cause all-in-all I only got four hours or less of sleep. (I couldn't fall asleep until like between 2:30-3:00 in the morning and I think I woke up at 6:45 in the morning. I know I was awake at least fifteen minutes before I opened my eyes and it was 7:04... LOL. I have it down to the minute.) So, finally when I decided that I just wouldn't be able to sleep, I decided to come on here, re-do my whole myspace and crap to start the "getting over" process, rant for a while since I have nothing else to do (and inform the official news), and then I think I'm going to drag Tomoyo-chan somewhere... He he.**

**So, I did some more thinking during the time I didn't sleep, and... I have absolutely no idea what my conclusion was... ' This is what happens when I'm missing more than one night's worth of sleep... sigh I seriously have sleeping problems... I should do something about it... Wow... I'm complaining a lot about not sleeping, how dull am I? LOL.**

**Waiting for Tomoyo to wake up... sits at laptop impatiently Do do do do... Oh yeah, by the way guys, I got a laptop with wireless internet for Christmas! Freaking awesome, huh? So no more "Part 1, part 2, part 3..." blogs... Fun fun. I also got a new cell phone (finally!)! It's freaking awesome.**

**Okay, so I guess I'll go, no use in continuing a blog that has no meaning now. (I think the only meaning in this one is about the break-up. The rest is just like... crap.) Don't hold this blog against me, those of you who know me well enough know that I'm not a morning person, especially without sleep. So, yeah... I'll talk to you guys later I guess. Ciao.**

**YoU kNoW yOu LoVe Me,  
Sakura**

She pressed submit and closed the laptop. Reaching for the remote, she clicked on the t.v. and began channel surfing. After finding that Fairly Odd Parents was on Nickelodeon, she kept it on there and watched it. Then Tomoyo entered her room, looking very sad for her dear friend.

"Hey... How ya doing?"

Sakura just gave a half smile and shrugged. "Better than I thought I'd be..."

Tomoyo sat next to her on her bed. "Tell you what? Why don't we get all prettified and hang out and take pictures...?"

"Oka-"

"AND I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HOLIDAY LIKE I'VE PROMISED!"

"Sounds good Tomoyo." Sakura smiled at her, but a thought struck her. "Wait... Aren't you seeing Eriol today?"

"Not until five." Tomoyo smiled and grabbed onto Sakura's hand. "Come on!"

A half hour later, Sakura stood in a plaid pleated skirt that contained black, gray, red, and white and a black long-sleeved shirt to go with it and was applying make-up carefully. Tomoyo had music playing as she made her way back and forth between her bedroom and the hall bathroom. Then she heard Tomoyo's phone go off. Tomoyo answered and talked for a few minutes, and slowly entered, plastering on a cute, innocent look on her face.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Tom-oy-o-chan..."

"Eriol-kun got off work early... Do you think he could hang out with us too?"

Sakura sighed but placed a smile on her face quickly. "Sure! Why not? But you owe me a girl's night."

"I promise!" Tomoyo squeezed Sakura tightly. "Hey! Why don't we invite Syaoran and Takashi?"

"Syaoran-kun...?" Sakura's voice drifted. "Yeah! Sure! I'll call them!" As Sakura picked up her cell to call the two guys, she looked at her image in the mirror, or more like her ears. She touched the area passed her first piercing and smiled. "Hey Tomoyo..."

AN: Sooooo, that was the first chapter. Comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Fakeout Makeout

Author's notes: Hello again everyone! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, this is the entrance of Syaoran! Like I said... Don't worry. It'll get happier.

She Wishes on Stars - Chapter 2

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, not believing what she was seeing. Shortly after her and Tomoyo got dressed in the similar outfits that they had (a plaid mini-skirt with a long-sleeved shirt. Sakura's wore a gray, white, and red pleated mini-skirt with a black long-sleeved shirt while Tomoyo wore a black, white, and red pleated mini-skirt with a gray long-sleeved shirt. There had been some confusion for Sonomi when they first put the skirts on hold, and she bought the shirts by who she thought who's was. Now, normally people would just switch the shirts, but Tomoyo was... Well, well-endowed in the chest area, making it impossible to fit Sakura's shirt and Sakura would be swimming in Tomoyo's. The outfits still looked cute though!) Tomoyo dropped Sakura off at the mall and then headed over to pick up the boys.

Now, whenever Sakura goes through a break-up, she will do some insanely crazy things that people wouldn't think she would do. People usually got shocked the first time they hear her cuss, even though they will have known her for a while. This time, though, she thought she may have gone a little over-board. Although she had been wanting to do this for a while, maybe doing it in a crazed "I need something new" mood was not the best idea...

She raised her hand and touched her new ear-piercing, right next to her first one. She now had two piercings in each ear, and it stung. Of course, she had only had it pierced a few moments ago, but she didn't remember her first set of piercings stinging so bad. Although it had been seven years ago...

She pulled out her phone and pressed Tomoyo's speed-dial. It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"In the parkinglot... Why?"

"Just wondering... You are not going to guess what I did."

"What? What did you do?"

"You'll see." Sakura smiled.

"Did you get your sunglasses?" Sakura froze. Oh. Right. "Um... I didn't get to... Look..."

"What the hell were you doing?"

"You'll. See." Sakura grinned as she saw them enter. "There you guys are. I'll be right there." She closed her phone before Tomoyo could say anything more and dashed (as easily as she could in a mini-skirt) over to the entrance. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sakura..." They all said in unison and did the head tilt. You know what kind of head tilt, when they know you must be really upset.

She tried to ignore the sympathetic looks and got all happy-go-lucky. "Look what I did!" She pulled her hair back and showed her ears.

"Wow! You finally did it!" Tomoyo pulled out her legendary video-camera and began filming the sight.

"Hoe..."

Eriol coughed and walked up to Sakura and hugged her. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"I'm really sorry about this..."

"It's not your fault..." Then Sakura paused. "...ish."

"I'll find you someone even BETTER and you'll forget all about him!" Eriol got kind of starry-eyed and kind of creeped out Sakura... Her fatal flaw of having friends that were matchmakers... You're not even single a day and already trying to set you up... Then Eriol coughed. "But don't worry, he's missing out."

"You really think so?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Come on! Look at you!" Eriol smiled at her. "You're a catch."

"Excuuuuuse me?" Tomoyo asked from behind, of course with her video camera.

"But you're the greatest catch of all..." Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo and kissed her temple.

"Hey Sakura." Takashi hugged her. "You know... If you ever need any comforting..." Syaoran smacked him upside the head.

"Keep your pants zipped!" Then he looked at Sakura. "Hi Sakura..."

Sakura smiled. "Hey."

Now, here's the story behind these two. Two years ago Sakura and Syaoran were madly in love with each other. Finally, after a long wait, they confessed and told each other that they loved each other and finally got together. Unfortunately, they didn't work out. They were far too young and was the most serious relationship and didn't know how to deal with it. At first it ended badly, but they became friends. Syaoran was the first love, the first heartbreak.

He walked over and hugged her. "You have really bad luck, don't you?"

"Ah, shut up."

Syaoran smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So what are we doing?"

Tomoyo smiled innocently. "I actually promised Sakura-chan to take her to _The Holiday_..."

"What?! Aw man, a chick flick?" Takashi complained.

"Yes, REMEMBER that today is all about SAKURA. And SAKURA wants to go see THE HOLIDAY!" Tomoyo's eyes narrowed at Takashi as he hid behind Sakura and Syaoran like a child hiding behind his parents.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan..."

"Oh. My. God! That was the cutest movie!" Sakura exclaimed as they all exited the movie theatre and headed to Tomoyo's car. "Want a guy just like Jude Law... But Jack Black's character was cute too! Ahh! I don't know what to pick!"

"How about both Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, while video-taping her.

"I have to admit, the movie wasn't that bad..." Takashi admitted.

"See? You need to give movies a chance."

"...For a chick flick." They all sweat dropped.

"So what do you want to do now?" Syaoran asked.

"I know what I want to do..." Eriol raised his eyebrows and looked at Tomoyo suggestively.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho... Eriol! Not now!" Tomoyo punched his shoulder.

"What? I want to eat."

Tomoyo gave him a dirty look. "Not. Now."

"Hoe?"

"Tomoyo..." Syaoran began. "I think Eriol's really hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Sakura agreed.

"We should get sandwhiches!" Takashi decided excitedly.

"Err... How about In-N-Out burger?"

"Okay!"

They all entered the crowded fast food resteraunt and their hopes of eating faded.

Sakura turned to everyone. "Er... How about Wendy's?"

"Yeah, sure! And then we can get it all to go and have a picnic in the park!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "And then I can film Sakura-chan swinging in the park!"

"Eh..."

They went and picked up food from Wendy's and headed to the park. They laid out a blanket and all squished to fit on it while trying to eat. After their meal, Sakura went to play on the swings for a while, Tomoyo in tow, while the guys chilled on a bench. Once the sun started setting, they all decided to go to the duck pond, not expecting what they were about to see. Across the pond, nestled nicely by the shore of the pond, was Inuyasha and another girl that Sakura recognized as a girl named Kikyo that use to leave flirtatious comments on his MySpace. She tried to turn and leave as soon as she could, but she tried to too late.

"Sakura?" She slowly turned to find Inuyasha and that Kikyo-bitch looking at her. She sighed. This was not going to be good. She walked over, trying to look as calm and beuatiful as possible.

"Hey Inu..."

"Sakura, this is Kikyo. Kikyo, this is Sakura."

"Hello." Sakura forced a smile on.

"Charmed." She replied snootily. Yeah, keep on being a bitch. You're the one that broke them up in the first place.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he was actually cheating..." Eriol grumbled angrily, holding back everything to not beat the hell out of Inu.

"This must be killing her... We should do something." Tomoyo had her hand over her mouth, surprisingly not filming.

"I'll go pretend to be her boyfriend." Takashi grinned, begining to walk, but Syaoran grabbed him by the colar.

"Hold your horses..."

"So... You two are together?"

"Sakura..."

"No, it's fine."

"Sakura, just, listen..."

Sakura shook her head. What? Did he think she was some kind of idiot? "No, really, it's fine."

"No-"

"Hey baby." Sakura suddenly heard from behind her. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to be met with a pair of amber-colored eyes. "What's going on?"

"Oh... Nothing..." Sakura was a little stunned. How was she going to explain her sudden new boyfriend without it seeming like she was cheating as well? "Syaoran, this is Inu. Inu, this is Syaoran."

"Wait... Aren't you her ex-boyfriend?"

"I _was_..." He said. "But after she called me last night and was really upset, I realized that I didn't want her to get hurt anymore. I just love her too much." Syaoran smiled and kissed her shoulder.

Sakura was close to giggling. First off, he answered her unspoken questions, and second Inu was fuming and glaring at Syaoran. "Yeah, so, we better get back to everyone else... I'll see you around Inu. Nice meeting you Kikyo."

They walked away, and once they were at a safe distance, Sakura turned to Syaoran. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, we all figured you needed your revenge, and besides..." He turned to her. "It was me or Takashi."

"Oh..." Her eyes widened. "Well then, thanks."

He smiled at her. "And if you noticed, they're still staring." Sakura moved her eyes slightly to see Inu and Kikyo staring at them. "Want to give them a show?"

Sakura giggled as Syaoran leaned in and kissed her romantically, the sun setting behind them, and jealousy erupting from Inu. But the couple couldn't help but feel the spark that erupted in the pit of their stomaches when they kissed.

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding up her video camera.

"Aw... Why does HE get all the action?!" Takashi exclaimed, disappointed that his idea had basically backfired on him. He loved Sakura as a friend, but he was a major playboy and liked to get some action.

"I have a good and a bad feeling about this..." Eriol remarked, putting his arm around Tomoyo's waist and pulling her to him as Sakura and Syaoran's fake out make out ended, doing more than what they had hoped to the now ex-boyfriend of Sakura Kinomoto.


	3. I Wish You Were Here

Author's note: Well... I'm back! I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! Don't worry, S+S will be getting back together... Eventually.

She Wishes on Stars - Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since she had broken up with him. It had been two weeks since she pierced her ears. It had been two weeks since she caught Inu with Kikyo. It had been two weeks since she kissed Syaoran. It had been two weeks since she realized that she wanted to be with Syaoran.

She sat at her laptop typing messages to random friends on MySpace when she suddenly got a new comment. Clicking on the link to check it, she was saw that it was Syaoran. He hadn't said anything, just left a funny yet perverted comment image. It started with an image of a light blue background with a lightbulb in the middle of the scenery.

**I wish you were here...  
****In my room...  
****On my bed...  
****The lights are off... The light bulb clicks off.  
****We go under the blanket... The screen blanks out in black.  
****And I show you my new watch that glows in the dark!  
****A watch pops up on the screen that shows it's glowing  
****What were you thinking? You pervert!  
**Underneath the image he had typed:  
**Fits me perfectly. Ha.**

Sakura smiled as she reached for her cell phone and flipped it open, looking for his number. After finding it, she began typing a text message.

_Fits you very perfectly. LOL. What's up?  
_**Not much, just chillin. You?  
**_Checking my MySpace. How was your day of ditching?  
_**You know, another day.  
**_Bad boy.  
_**Oh yes, very bad. You should punish me.  
**_Should I? And how do you propose I do that?  
_**I don't know, you tell me.**

Sakura began smiling, trying to think of a good comeback when she heard a voice appear out of no where. "You SO got it bad."  
Sakura turned to see her best friend in the doorway with a smug look on her face. "Do not!"  
"You so do! Look at that sheepish look on our face. It's so cute!" Her face went chibi and began doing a dance in the doorway. Sakura just sweat dropped.  
"I don't have it bad for him. Our conversation is really funny."  
"Uh huh... Suuuurrrrreee..." Tomoyo turned while grinning. "Admitting your problem is the first step."  
"NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sakura exclaimed back as Tomoyo ran out in a fit of giggles. She turned her attention once again to the last text message and pressed "reply".

_Well, I do have handcuffs.  
_**Like where this is going. How do you have handcuffs?  
**_They glow in the dark. I got them from Tomoyo for my sixteenth birthday.  
_**Figures. LOL.**

The conversation continued as Syaoran and Sakura put in inuendos that eventually led to them playing the Wii, rather than what they were "leading on" that they were going to be doing. After that, Sakura realized how much she really did like Syaoran and how she wanted to be with him, but didn't know how to tell him. He ended up not being able to talk anymore, having gone out to party, and that left Sakura to thinking some more. She was on her computer chatting to Tomoyo (which was ridiculous because Tomoyo was just in the other room) and Naoko about Syaoran. Naoko said that she hadn't talked to him that much, but from what she saw that he left on her MySpace and from what Sakura had told her, she thought that he probably felt the same way about Sakura. Tomoyo said she couldn't be too sure, but that Sakura should go for it. Sakura sat there trying to think about how she could tell him, and only came up with one full-proof way of telling him.

**KameraKutie1318: **And he's posted it?  
**SheWishesOnStars:** Yes, I filled it out for him that one time, remember?  
**KameraKutie1318:** Oooooh, right!  
**KameraKutie1318:** Forgot, sorry.  
**SheWishesOnStars:** So I should fill it out?  
**KameraKutie1318: **Sure, if you want.  
**SheWishesOnStars:** Eep, that's not very comforting...  
**KameraKutie1318: **Why not?  
**SheWishesOnStars:** You're so... Whatever about it...  
**KameraKutie1318: **Yes! Go! Do it! I believe in you!  
**KameraKutie1318:** Go Sakura-chan!  
**KameraKutie1318:** Go!  
**KameraKutie1318:** Go!  
**KameraKutie1318:** Go!  
**SheWishesOnStars: **Okay, now I'm more scared of you...  
**SheWishesOnStars:** SIGH.  
**SheWishesOnStars:** Okay, I'm doing it.  
**KameraKutie1318:** O.K. Do it.

Sakura sighed sadly. Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Meiling had all thought it was a cute idea, so she went in search of the application and copied it, then pasted it to a message that was ready to be sent to Syaoran. Her hands were shaking slightly, but she built up the courage and began typing.

_Valentine Application_

_Area 1:  
Please provide positive answers. _

_Name:  
Sakura Kinomoto  
Age:  
17  
Do you Drive:  
No, but I'm working on it. Tomoyo drives!  
Town You Live In:  
Tomoeda  
May I Call You:  
Yep! You have before, and we text all the time.  
Single or Taken:  
Single  
Would You Date Me:  
Yes, why do you think I'm filling this out?  
Kiss On First Date:  
Yes.  
Will You Send This Back To Me?:  
If you want to do it it's up in a bulletin..._

_Area 2:  
What would you do if I..._

_I made a move on u:  
Probably giggle. I'm shy and all.  
I kissed you:  
Kiss you back.  
I lived next door to you:  
Hang out with you.  
I asked you on a date:  
Accept it.  
I was hospitalized:  
Send you flowers, and probably go visit you, but for forewarning, I'm scared of hospitals... '  
I got into a fight and you weren't there?  
Call you and make sure you're okay and find out if you won._

_Area 3:  
What do you think about my..._

_Personality:  
You're really funny, and nice.  
Eyes:  
They're really pretty.  
Hair:  
It's nice...?  
Body:  
It's nice._

_Area 4:  
Have you ever... _

_Lied to make me feel better?  
No.  
Wanted to kiss me?  
Yes. And I have before.  
Wanted to kill me?  
No.  
Broke my heart?  
Not that I know of...  
Kept something important from me?  
I don't know, you tell me._

_Area 5: Would you:  
"X" marks the spot_

_x Kiss me..  
x Hug me..  
x Date me..  
x Ha ha. grab my ass..  
I told you I didn't want to. Kill me..  
x Love me..  
Hate me..  
x Hold me..  
Lie to me..  
Hurt me..  
x Sing with me..  
x Dance with me..  
x Cuddle with me..  
x Let me make a move on you..  
x Make a move on me..  
x Watch a movie with me..  
x Buy me a drink..  
x I have. Bring me around your friends..  
x Give me a massage..  
Take advantage of me..  
x Have. Hangout with me...  
x Hold hands with me..  
x Do something nice for me..  
x Only if I mean it tho. tell me you love me  
x If that's what you really want. lie to me to make me feel better.._

_♥ So I got to thinking after you and me had been texting, and I decided to tell you that I like you. You don't have to feel obligated about telling me anything or anything like that, but... I just thought you should know. Bad boy. Ha ha._

_♥,  
Miss My Feet Don't Touch the Floor_

Author's Notes: So, that's it for the third chapter. Tune in for the next! Review if you'd like.


	4. And Then He Kissed Me

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delayed update. (It's usually every Saturday) Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Sakura waited three days for something to be said about her e-mail. Nothing. He texted her, but not about her application to him. She sighed as she set her cell phone down next to her after replying to a text that he had sent and stretched across her bed. It was seven at night, and she was bored. Suddenly, Tomoyo and Eriol burst through her door with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hi Sakura..." Tomoyo said gleefully, hopping onto the comfortable bed. "...Whatchya dooooin?"

"Texting Syaoran."

"Ah, and what did your boyfriend have to say?" Eriol smirked, sitting next to Tomoyo.

"Oh, you know, we were just talking..." Then Sakura paused.

"About what?" Sakura gave no reply. "...Sakura?"

Sakura stared at them, then exclaimed "Hey! He's not my boyfriend!"

Eriol and Tomoyo fell off the bed anime style. Sakura could be so slow sometimes.

Tomoyo was the first to stand up, at first unsuccessfully due to Eriol's attempt at keeping her on the floor for some fun. "Well, we were thinking about going Cosmic Bowling... Do you want to go?"

"Sure! Who else is going?"

"Well, we invited Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. Meiling said she might go, depends on when Jet gets there."

"Hey, maybe you should invite your BOYFRIEND?" Eriol teased again.

All that was met with Eriol was a book to the head.

They all entered the bowling alley which was crowded with other cosmic-bowlers.

Sakura blinked. "Wow... It's really busy today..."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and began dragging her. "Come on Sakura-chan! Let's get lanes!"

Chiharu began walking until she noticed that her cell phone had fallen from her back pocket. She turned quickly to look for it but ran straight into Takashi... With her cell phone. His hands immediately clutched her arms to lessen the strength of the impact. "Oh... Thank you." Chiharu smiled up at him.

"No problem." He handed her the cell phone as she blushed. "You might not want to lose this."

"Y-Yeah... That'd be bad..."

"Yo Romeo!" Syaoran exclaimed to Takashi. "Bring Juliet over here, we got our lanes."

"Asshole..." Takashi mumbled, a slight blush on his cheeks. He then reached his hand out and clutched the one not holding the cell phone. "Come on, they're waiting for us.

Chiharu's face was then a full on apple-red.

Sakura continued to find herself looking at Syaoran... She didn't know how he felt, and it was driving her crazy. He was looking at something that she couldn't see due to the fact that him and Eriol were blocking the area. It was probably some other girl... Syaoran probably just didn't like her... She was putting her hopes up for nothing.

"Sakura!" Rika got her attention. "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure, why not...?" Sakura laughed in embarrassment. Syaoran was now looking at her, and she assumed that he had caught her staring (possibly dreamily) at him. What she failed to notice was the worried expression on his face.

"Sakura..."

She bit her lower lip and looked away, blushing. How was she suppose to get out of this?

"Umm, I'm going to go get a soda, anyone want any?" Sakura stood up and began leaving.

"Do you want any help?" Tomoyo asked, with that same worried expression.

"No I'm fine." Sakura smiled. "Nothing? Alright..." With that she turned and began walking towards the snack bar.

"Do you think she noticed?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"I think so, didn't you notice how she acted funny?" Syaoran asked, looking over in the area again.

"I don't know..." Tomoyo admitted. She wasn't sure if Sakura had acted that way because of Syaoran or because of what they were talking about.

"I'm going to go catch up with her." Syaoran said, begining his dash towards her.

"Shit..." Eriol sighed. "This is not good."

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned quickly to find Syaoran running towards her. She bit her lip. Moment of truth. "Hey Syaoran..."

"Sakura..." He panted. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Of course I'm okay!" She began laughing nervously.

"No, I mean about..."

"About what I told you the other night? It's alright Syaoran, I understand that you don't like me back. It's fine, I wasn't expecting anything, I just... Thought I should tell you."

Syaoran looked at her confused. "What?"

Sakura reflected his expression. "...Isn't that what you're talking about?"

"No, Sakura..." Syaoran clutched her shoulders. "Didn't you see that In-"

"Sakura?" Sakura turned her head to the source of the sound to find Inu standing with one of his arms around that bitch, Kikyo.

"Inu?" Sakura asked in shock, not noticing Syaoran slipped his hand into hers until she felt him squeezing it, silently letting her know that he was there for her. She was surprised though to find that she felt nothing about seeing Inu with Kikyo, (So intimately, by the way.) or anything for Inu at all for that matter. She assumed it was because she would much rather be where she was than in Kikyo's place. It was because, even if he didn't feel the same, Syaoran was the one she was suppose to love. She put a smile on her face and gave him a hug, recieving a jealous glare from Kikyo. "Hi! How have you been?"

Inu smiled at her returning her hug. "I'm fine, going cosmic bowling?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting some drinks."

"Oh, well, have fun."

"Yeah... You too." Sakura smiled. "And Inu...?" Inu turned to her, giving her his attention. "Have a nice life."

Inu smiled in response. "Can I message you?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

After they walked away, Syaoran looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Sakura nodded, smiling. "I'm great!"

"I'm glad." Syaoran smiled, giving her a hug.

For the next two games, the conversation that they had had before Inu popping up was forgotten... At least by Sakura.

The only people left in the car by the end of the night were Tomoyo (the driver), Eriol (the passenger seat), Sakura (the backseat behind Tomoyo), and Syaoran (the backseat behind Eriol). The night had been very eventful, what with Sakura and Inu's peace treaty, Chiharu and Takashi getting together (with a little help from their friends, of course.), and Tomoyo winning every game... AGAIN... But nothing had really been resolved with Sakura and Syaoran.

It was a quarter after eleven and they were driving to Syaoran's house, dropping him off before dropping off Eriol. Syaoran had been a bit silent the rest of the night, as if in deep thought. But I guess when the love of your life tells you she still has feelings for you, you would be deep in thought.

Sakura stared at him worriedly the whole ride there. She hadn't thought about their conversation again until they got back into the car that night and she realized that that was the reason for his behavior... She had to apoligize to him right away. He was probably angry at her for bringing it up again and kind of making a scene about it in public... She couldn't stand it if he were angry at her.

They finally arrived at Syaoran's house and they abruptly stopped.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed. "Damnit Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo laughed evilly. "I'm sorry... I couldn't resist. You both were SO out of it."

Sakura sighed. She was about to look up at Syaoran and apoligize to him, but he beat her to it.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Sakura nodded silently and watched as he got out of the car and closed it behind him.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked.

"I... I think he's going to talk to me about the message..." Sakura frowned. "We kind of... Talked about it."

"Finally! What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh poo."

Sakura's phone chirped as she recieved a text from Syaoran. **Where r u?**

She sighed. "Well... Wish me luck..."

She got out of the car and shut it, not before catching Eriol's "thumbs up". She walked towards the house where she found Syaoran stood at the foot of the stairs that helped get to the front door. He was leaning against the wall, looking at her as she walked up the walkway. She nervously began playing with the loose piece of yarn at the edge of her sleeve, not giving him eye-contact. She was finally a foot away from him when she stopped.

"So... I..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because as soon as she stopped Syaoran grabbed her by her arms, dragged her (delicately) to the wall in the shadows and pressed her against it. She gasped in surprise, but it was muffled by Syaoran's lips pressing against hers. He let go of her arms and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and happily kissed him back, getting over the second shock that night. After a few minutes had passed, they finally separated, deciding they needed air.

"I...I thought you didn't feel the same..."

Syaoran shook his head and kissed her again. "Of course I like you... Who couldn't?"

"I've been rejected before."

"Yeah, but..." Syaoran laced his fingers with hers. "Sakura, it's you."


	5. Happily Ever After

Author's notes: This is the final chapter... But it's a epilogue... Not a very long chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story, and review!

Epilogue (She Wishes on Stars no more)

**Well, how can I begin to describe such a shocking, crazy, amazing and magical night? First off, you all should be happy to hear that I am officially over Inu. I had had my suspicions on not having feelings for him anymore, but after running into him last night (I'll explain), it is official. But, me and him are now friends, so it's all good. No hard feelings on anything about our short-lived romance. **

**So, last night, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, Syaoran and I went cosmic bowling. Meiling was suppose to go, but she never showed up. (Hope you had fun with Jet ALL BY YOURSELF!) Within the first few minutes, Takashi and Chiharu were already something of an item. (See what you miss when you're not around Meiling?! You missed a hell of a lot more too!) To which of course me and Tomoyo meddled and made it official... They're SO CUTE!!!**

**Then, not too long later, I went to go get a soda, when Syaoran followed me. He was trying to talk to me about something I had no idea that he was talking about, until... I saw Inu standing with Kikyo. Which was the moment I realized that I was totally over it because... Well, you'll find out soon enough... Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! cough Anywho, we talked, and everything's cool now... There's like this mutual understanding between us... If that makes any sense.**

**After that, Syaoran was quiet the whole night (I thought he was mad at me because we had slightly gotten into an argument just before Inu popped up) and it got me worried. We ended up leaving at about 10:45 and dropped the others off until it was just me, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo. When we got to Syaoran's house, he asked me if he could talk to me for a few minutes. We got out of the car and walked to the front of his house and, in the dark... He kissed me. I'm still smiling.**

**Afterwards, Tomoyo dropped off Eriol and we headed home. There was a lot of dirt to be covered, and Tomoyo wanted to hear every single detail. It may not seem that much, but believe me... It was amazing.**

**YoU kNoW yOu LoVe Me,**

**Sakura**

**She's My_ Hell yea it was amazin. You helped it  
_**** Baby_ a lot too tho. ;) Love ya._**

** He's My Bad _You're the amazing one. ;)  
_**** Boy MUAH_ Love ya too._**

**The One That's_ I'm just happy that you two are FINALLY  
_****In Your Heart_ together. Just keep it that way, cause you  
_**_**two are so KAWAII! **_

** He's My Bad _I hope to keep it that way!  
_****Boy **

** Eriol_ You two...! Again...! Have fun! (But not too  
_**_**much!) ;)**_

** He's My Bad _Pervert!  
_****Boy **

**Jet's Little_ WTF? I'm pissed! I can't believe I missed all  
_****One_ that, let alone you and Syaoran getting back  
_**_**together! I'm so happy for you guys! He  
**__**better treat you good!**_

** She's My _Don't worry, I'll treat her good...  
_****Baby _Unless she's naughty... ;) Handcuffs,  
_**_**Sakura, handcuffs.**_

** He's My Bad _O.O Pervert..! (And a bad boy, go to  
_**** Boy _my room! wink wink)_**

Two weeks later, Inu and Kikyo broke up. Inu discovered the mistake he had made, and tried to go back to Sakura, but she declined. After getting over her, Inu met a girl named Kagome, who he married two years later. They now have two beautiful children. Sakura and Inu are still good friends.

Naoko became a sci-fi novelist and married the famous Sci-fi director Jackie Lee, after he directed the first film made from one of her novels. Rika married Mr. Terada, the group's fifth grade teacher, and have four children. Meiling broke up with Jet, but then got together with a man named Mamoru, whome she married a year later. They now have two children.

Chiharu and Takashi, to Sakura and Tomoyo's enjoyment, got married. They moved in next door to Sakura and Tomoyo's houses and now have three children. Takashi is a columnist for a gossip magazine and Chiharu is Tomoyo's assistant.

Tomoyo and Eriol got married two months after graduation. Tomoyo is a fashion designer for her own fashion line. Eriol invested his money into the stock market, giving Tomoyo enough money to start her line without the help of her mother's money. Afterwards, Eriol became a lawyer for the entire group. The couple have one child. A little girl named Sakura, of course.

It took three years, but Syaoran finally convinced Sakura he wasn't going anywhere and they officially got married. Sakura became the top model for Tomoyo's fashion line and is godmother to Tomoyo's daughter. Syaoran is godfather. Syaoran took over his clan, and was able to lead it from Japan. A year after their marriage they decided to have a baby, but had difficulty... But after much hard work, they were finally able to produce a cute little girl by the name of Kairi. Kairi and Chibi-Sakura (Tomoyo and Eriol's daughter) are best friends, just like Tomoyo and Sakura had always wanted. Not too long after, they had a little boy named Daiki, and then fraternal twins Minako and Ranma. Sakura and Syaoran lived on the same street as their friends and lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
